


Our Perfect (The Sweetest) Baby

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (I'm not funny), Babies, Baby, Comedy, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, I threw it in there for a bad joke, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, also the title of this is trash, i'm assuming, it's super brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Domestic and married Chanbaek with their darling baby, Haneul. Episodic/drabble like.





	Our Perfect (The Sweetest) Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess (and falling apart) but I needed domestic chanbaek with a baby. (drag me on this please!)

 

“Okay, do you have the list?” Baekhyun stands by the entrance with his hands inside the sleeves of his white sweater, grasping the plastic handle of the shopping cart. He looks behind him to see his husband, Chanyeol, waddle into the grocery store with their daughter secured in a baby carrier strapped to his chest. She kicks her legs and waves her hands at everyone they pass.

The duo makes the same face where they scrunch their eyes and their nose wrinkles with the rush of hot air from the air conditioners that hang above the entrance. Baekhyun inwardly coos at how much his daughter’s face resembles his husband’s.

Chanyeol trots to Baekhyun, a hand securing Haneul, once he spots his petite husband waiting by the “Fresh Deals!” stand. Both Chanyeol and Haneul’s soft curls are pushed back at the movement, revealing their similar foreheads. He drops the multicolored baby bag that is stitched with the darling baby’s name onto the child seat of the shopping cart. Haneul reaches out for Baekhyun once they are face to face. Baekhyun holds a tiny closed fist, which excites her to the point of kicking her legs enthusiastically. She shrieks with excitement.

“It’s in the diaper bag.” Chanyeol unzips the bag and sitting on top a stack of diapers is their weekly grocery list.

“Do you think we should have put a coat on her?” Baekhyun grasps both of his daughter’s hands which pulls another shriek from the five-month-old baby. Her fists aren’t cold, on the contrary actually, but he’ll rather play it safe than for her to catch a cold. A pair of old women smile and wave at her, their wrinkles set deep on their faces.

Chanyeol fingers the thick cotton material of her bear onesie, a gift from his mother, “I think she’s okay for today.” He adds after a pause, “Just today though. Next time she’ll need a coat.”

Baekhyun nods in agreement, “Next time. When we go to my parents this weekend, we should dress her in layers.”

Chanyeol pulls the hood of the bear onesie on top of his daughter’s head which partially covers her face, “I also clipped coupons.”

Haneul wiggles to get the offending piece of fabric from her head.

“Coupons?” Disbelief leaks from Baekhyun’s voice, “You clipped coupons?”

“Aren’t I great?” Chanyeol places his hands on his hips. He looks like a tall, lanky black blob with a mini—yet more colorful version of himself strapped to his chest.

Baekhyun smiles and pushes the cart toward the produce aisle. “The best.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeollie, what is this?” Baekhyun walks into their living room, now transformed into Haneul’s playroom. There are toys thrown every which way and a “Baby Genius” YouTube video is played on their television. Haneul dances in a yellow bunny walker, a gift from their neighbor Joonmyeon, her eyes glued to the duck teaching her the wonder of shapes.

In Baekhyun’s hand is a baby bottle, which he rotates in a circular motion with the flick of his wrist, and the other is an unmarked jar of a dirt green paste. It looks like baby shit.

“Food,” Chanyeol comments while folding their laundry. Currently, he has a white onesie in his hands.

“It looks like,” Baekhyun checks Haneul who is still very much involved in the singing duck as it skips to god knows where. He mouths, “BABY SHIT.”

Chanyeol pauses and makes a face, “What?”

Baekhyun gestures to Haneul with the baby bottle. He whispers, “BABY SHIT.”

“Did you just call Haneul Baby Shit?”

At the mention of her name, Haneul turns around to face her father. Her ponytail that sits atop her head bounces at the movement.

Baekhyun closes his eyes in annoyance. “We promised not to swear in front of her. We shook on it.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, “Oh fuck.” Once he caught his mistake he puts his face in his hands and hides behind his sweatpant clad legs. Haneul copies her father and hides her face in her hands.

Baekhyun walks into the living room, dodging the spare toys and sits next to his daughter. He pulls the baby walker towards him, which she squeals at the motion. He smiles at her when she reveals her face. “There you are, Haneul-ie!” He places the baby bottle next to him on the carpet.

Haneul jumps, as much as she could, in her walker, and smiles with her toothless gums showing.

“I think she has your smile.” Chanyeol’s starts folding their stack of clothes once his wave of embarrassment passes.

Baekhyun tosses the jar at his husband, which he barely catches, “I was talking about this.”

“It’s baby food.” Chanyeol states after examining the jar. “I read that beans are good for a baby’s development.”

Baekhyun pulls Haneul from her baby walker to sit her on his lap. She yanks the loose strings of his grey hoodie, making the collar fit more snug against his neck. “Then why does it look like that?”

“Organic. I don’t think we should feed her processed food.”

“We give her baby formula.” Haneul squirms in Baekhyun’s arms, she can’t crawl yet but that doesn’t stop her from trying.

Realization dawns on Chanyeol’s face, “Sh—” he watches Baekhyun’s face, “I mean, darn! You’re right! Do they have Organic Formula?”

“Breastmilk?” Haneul starts whining which Baekhyun lays her flat on her front. She swims against the carpet. Her legs fruitlessly kick with her pink sock-clad feet bumping into Baekhyun’s white striped pair. She tears at the carpet with her fists.

“Yeah—probably, but…” Chanyeol trails off, leaving the argument where it is, “she’ll be okay with formula. I was raised on formula and I turned out okay.”

“Tons of people weren’t breastfed and they turned out okay.” Baekhyun admires his baby as she continues to squirm against the carpet.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What a cute baby!” An older woman gaits towards Chanyeol as he, adorned with the baby carrier strapped to his chest, stands in line at the bank.

Haneul and Chanyeol have matching red patterned hats, gloves, and shoes. Baekhyun called it unnecessary and a waste of money since she’ll grow out of it within the week but Chanyeol feels powerful. He gets to match with the cutest girl on their side of town.

“She’s Haneul-ie.” Chanyeol beams proudly. They have the best baby.

The older woman gasps in delight which causes a chain reaction in the line. Older women gather around Chanyeol and Haneul. One in a green coat shakes Haneul’s gloved hand which she smiles in response.

“What a beautiful name.” A woman in a fur coat coos.

Chanyeol nods. It was the name he picked for her. He remembers the fight Baekhyun and himself had over her name when they were expecting.

_Baekhyun lounged on the couch of their living room. Chanyeol and himself were watching a romantic comedy about a couple who met on a train. During this scene, they confessed their love to each other after the predestined breakup. When they kissed, the patrons on the train cheered for them. Baekhyun cried._

_“You remember when I confessed to you, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol was curled up to Baekhyun’s side. His body was like a furnace during this time._

_Baekhyun nods, his voice deep with the memories that came tumbling back, “How could I forget? You invited me to this coffee shop and played a song for me on the guitar.” He wiped his eyes with a finger and cleared his throat as the credits rolled._

_“Heaven?”_

_“When I see the sky, I only see you.” Baekhyun clarified, “That’s when I knew.” He broke their embrace and folded his legs in front of him, or as much as he could._

_Chanyeol rolled to lie on his front. His face rested on his husband’s midsection. “Knew what?”_

_“That I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life.” Baekhyun chuckled as he fingered Chanyeol’s hair, ruining his styled updo from work. He commented absentmindedly, “I hope they look like you.”_

_“I hope they look like you.” Chanyeol counters, “They’ll be a part of my sky no matter it looks like though.”_

_“Sky,” Baekhyun muttered. He decided to play with Chanyeol’s ears next._

_“Haneul? What do you think about it?”_

_“For the baby?” Their eyes meet at that moment. A blush sat atop of Baekhyun’s cheeks._

_Chanyeol nodded, his face nuzzled into Baekhyun’s mid-section._

_“Byul?” Baekhyun proposed, “I think that’s prettier.”_

_Chanyeol stared off into the fabric of the couch. Their baby would be their star and their sky. They couldn’t give it both names, however._

_“Haneul.” Chanyeol repeated._

_“Byul.” Baekhyun repeated, but louder._

_“They get your last name!” Chanyeol whined. He sat on his knees between Baekhyun’s legs. He pouted with his bottom lip sticking out._

_Baekhyun sent his husband a similar look except he crossed his arms. The large t-shirt looking even larger than before. “We both agreed on that.”_

Chanyeol smiles at the memory. They continued to bicker over it until Baekhyun relented that it had more meaning to their relationship than Byul. Baekhyun did assert, however, that he needs to write a song about the stars so they could name their next baby Byul. They shook on it and now it’s law.

“She looks just like you, a carbon copy!” The original woman who started the _let’s talk about the baby in the bank_ conga line complimented.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol tries to suppress a smile, which he fails and grabs Haneul’s hands.  She shrieks. She opens her mouth, showing off her gums and her eyes are wide, a similar look Chanyeol has sported.

The women shriek alongside her, and before Chanyeol knew it, the bank was full of women shrieking and Haneul enjoying the attention.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, when was the last time we had sex?” Baekhyun whispers as he bounces a sleeping Haneul in his arms. He pats her back which is wrapped in a baby blanket with kittens on it. She’s sick with a cold and spent the last hour crying from exhaustion.

Chanyeol pads in front of Baekhyun to open the door to Haneul’s room. He flicks the switch, filling the room with a soft yellow light. The walls they painted a timid blue with white clouds are visible. If he squints, he could spot the chicken scratch, “Jongdae was here” on one of the clouds. Baekhyun, dressed in a pair of overalls that made him appear bigger than he actually was laughed it off at the time, claiming it was a cute memento. But he never forgot. They placed the group picture in Haneul’s baby book under “Your Uncle’s ~~fuck~~ screw up + your Daddies.” The mobile with of princesses in various states of action dances above the crib. A specialty made gift from his father.

“Uh, last year probably? Why do you ask?” He returns to Baekhyun’s side and checks if Haneul is still sleeping. Mucus is dried under her nose and tears still kiss her cheeks.

“I’m just curious,” Baekhyun mutters. He places her in the crib with the outermost care. He wipes her bangs from her forehead and admires her fondly. What a good baby.

“No!” Chanyeol whispers harshly, “You remember when my parents took her to their bingo night as a part of their couple costume?”

“When they dressed her up as a pumpkin to complete their couple gnome costume and they won that gift card?”

“Yeah!” Chanyeol whispers with too much enthusiasm.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun whispers in confirmation.

“We fu—” Chanyeol steals a glance at his daughter in her crib, “had sex then.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun nods. He crosses his arms, his eyes never leaving Haneul.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
“Fuck.” Baekhyun hides his head in their pillow and his hands grasp the sheets next to his head. He releases a long exhale. “Baby, I missed you so much.” He’s wrecked and all Chanyeol did was put it in.

Chanyeol kneels behind him and holds onto Baekhyun’s naked hips. As soon as they left Haneul’s room, after checking if she’s okay and the baby monitor is working numerous times, Baekhyun attacked his lips in the hallway. They’ve shared kisses here and there but having a baby put a damper on their sex life. Before he knew it, Baekhyun had his tongue down his throat and his legs wrapped around his waist. He gasps when he feels Baekhyun’s inner walls tighten.

“Fuck this feels good.” Baekhyun turns his head and peeks over his shoulder. His back curves, which pushes his bottom toward Chanyeol, causing the hem of his t-shirt to bunch at his shoulders.

“Baek—”

“Move.”

Move Chanyeol did. With the first push, however, he knew wasn’t going to be able to last. It’s been so long—too long since he and Baekhyun were intimate. Baekhyun moans into the pillow and pushes back to meet each thrust. His dark hair shrouds his face, leaving the nape of his neck exposed. Chanyeol bends over his husband’s body and sucks on the skin on the back of his neck. One hand supports himself on the bed and the other squeezes Baekhyun’s hip. Baekhyun shivers at the action and resorts to biting the pillow.

“Fum me liee win we war in callage.” Baekhyun’s plea is muffled by the pillow.

“What?” Chanyeol gains speed and detaches from Baekhyun’s neck. He breathes heavily through his mouth. He regrets not talking his t-shirt or at least pulling his black pair of sweatpants down and off his legs due to the heat that rises on his skin.

Baekhyun turns his head, his voice rising in an octave, “Fuck me like when we were in college.”

Chanyeol places both hands on Baekhyun’s hips and sits up. He increases his tempo where Baekhyun could no longer keep up. The squish of the lube is loud, Baekhyun poorly muted cries louder. Chanyeol bites his lips as his grunts increase. Their mattress squeaks from under them.

“Oh God—Chanyeol. I—I think about to cum.” Baekhyun’s hand abandons its grasp on the sheets and he touches himself in time to his husband’s thrusts.

“Already?” Relief leaks from Chanyeol’s voice. He didn’t want to be that dad that could only fuck for 60 seconds, disappointing his husband and mainly himself.

“I was so horny, baby. I jacked off every day in the shower.”

“Every day?”

“Fuck yes.” Baekhyun’s jaw goes slack as he can feel his orgasm building. He wiggles his hips in desperation. He’s right there.

The baby monitor that sits on their end table erupts with the sound of Haneul crying. Chanyeol stops on instinct despite his body screaming at him to keep going. Baekhyun whines at the loss of wonderful, toe-curling, _deeply coveted_ pressure and deflates into the mattress.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Baekhyun walks into their living room, having just left the bathroom.

His husband sits in front of the couch with Haneul sleeping peacefully on one of her blankets. She wears a pink thick cotton onesie and her soft curls frame her face. Despite his position across the room, Baekhyun can see her belly that pokes through her outfit rise and fall as she breathes.

“No.” Chanyeol’s voice is deeper than normal and Baekhyun can tell he’s crying. When Chanyeol raises his head from his lap, the redness of his face and the sparkle in his eyes confirms that he is crying.

Baekhyun rushes over, mindful of his daughter, and sits next to Chanyeol. He supports himself on his arms and gives Haneul a once over. She looks as perfect as usual.

“Chanyeol, what’s wrong? Is Haneul okay?” Baekhyun’s eyes are wide and his heart races in his chest.

“Yeah.”

With a sigh, Baekhyun sits on his legs and leans against the couch. “Are you okay?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, his fringe falling into his eyes. “She’s growing up.”

Baekhyun makes a face at his husband’s words, “What?” He steals a glance at his daughter and he observes how much she looks like Chanyeol even when she sleeps. Her eyelashes are long and her eyebrows are full. She looks peaceful—almost like the baby dolls he saw in the magazines his grandmother kept around her house when he was growing up, except she’s cuter.

“I don’t want her to grow up.” A lone tear escapes Chanyeol’s eyes and flows down the swell of his cheek.

“I don’t want her to grow up either but she has to.” Baekhyun scoots and rests his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, which Chanyeol moves to do the same but on top of Baekhyun’s. Their hands find each other from between their bodies.

“Is this how my parents felt when I was a child?” Chanyeol clears his throat, prompting a mini freak out when Haneul stirs to thankfully fall back to sleep.

Baekhyun chuckles at the interaction between his daughter and husband. “Probably.”

“Hmm.” They sit in silence and watch as Haneul sleeps. A soft pitter patter can be heard, an indication that it’s raining.

After a while, Chanyeol mumbles, “She has your ears, Baekhyunnie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

AYY I ACTUALLY WANTED TO WRITE MORE BUT IT’S LIKE 4AM WHERE I LIVE AND I GOTTA GO TO CLASS TOMORROW (FUCK TODAY)! I WAS WORKIGN ON A SEQUEL FOR THIS NIGHT BUT THIS IDEA CAME FOR MY ENTIRE ASS (we need more baby chanbaek is2g so here’s 2.8K I wrote in like 3 hours—I hope you enjoyed and I’ll get to my other prompts soon! Don’t worry!—I’ve been busy with school lately that’s why I broke my two fics in a week schedule!! <3) THIS IS ALSO A SORRY FOR WHO READ THIS NIGHT AND CRIED, WILL READ THE SEQUEL FOR THIS NIGHT AND (AND) READ THE FOLLOWING FIC TO THIS NIGHT (I was told to make the ending happy but that doesn’t mean the fic must be)

 

I’ll check for grammar tomorrow (I like how I say this about my fics and the fics I say that about I never do, weird).

 

 

 

 

Let's be friends! Send me more ideas (if you have them) [here](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/)! (My blog says I'm not taking submissions but if you have one that you REALLy want to see, send it anyway! I'll try to get to it soon!)

 

See you soon! (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑

 


End file.
